Kissin' In Cars
by NathanSykes143
Summary: Inspired by Pierce The Veil. Mary-Lynnette and Rashel are complete oppisites. But when they both get forced to go to an old private school, will tey find out they have things alike? What does our favorite two vampired have to do with this. i own nothing
1. Chapter 1 Kissin in Cars  PTV :

**Chapter 1; Kissin' in Cars**

**Author: .**

**Characters: Mary-Lynnette, Ash; Rashel, Quinn**

**Bonjour, my fellow fanfictioners? :D I'm back. Recently, I've fallen in love with Mary-Lynnette & Ash. Also, Quinn & Rashel. So I need to do a story. For those who are wondering about my other story Cross your Fingers, I have the next chapter written up, and since I'm entering my freshmen year, I haven't had enough time to upload it. This story has just been in my head for too long, so this is so I can get it out of my head, and concentrate ;D wish the story luck, man. –Angelica ;)**

"_As we wake up in your room  
>Your face is the first thing I see<br>The first time I've seen love  
>And the last I'll ever need<br>You remind her that your future  
>Will be nothing without her<br>Never lose her, I'm afraid  
>Better think of something good to say<br>But it's all been done more than once  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Oh god don't let me be the only one who says_

_No, at the top of our lungs there's no_  
><em>No, such thing as too young<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave you alone<em>  
><em>Then there's faith in love<em>

_She was always the one  
>I'll repeat it again, the one<br>No such thing as too young"_

Third POV:

Mary-Lynnette Carter stood by the window looking out at the evening sky. The sun barely shined on the horizon, making her squint slightly. Although her father sent her up to start packing, she has nothing packed so far. She wasn't so thrilled to leave the small town she was born in, although most people her age would have been thrilled to take up the opportunity to get out of the hell-hole they call home. Her parents had planned to send her and her younger brother Mark to Chicago, but immediately changed their mind when Mary-Lynnette got offered a scholarship to an old private school in Nevada.

She was studying astronomy; ever since she was a small child, the stars and sky where one of her biggest fascinations. So instead of sending Mark on his own to Chicago, their parents have decided to also send him along.

Sighing, she went inside her room, and closed the window. Her brown curly hair was up in a tight ponytail, which soon started giving her a head ache. Roughly, she pulled on it and threw it somewhere on the floor. Her room is not like an ordinary teenage girl room. There was no poster of Justin Bieber on the wall (AN: I'm describing my 12 year old niece's room) instead there was a full poster of the different types of moons. There also was no teen magazines, no collage of her and her friends, no makeup thrown over the floor; all of that was replace by a telescope, science books, and homework.

She walked over to her small closet and pulled out the uniforms that her mom had bought her for her new year at her new school. Along with that she pulled out some necessities which include bras, underwear, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, jeans, socks, a pair of black converse and her bag. Her bag was filled with lotions, deodorants, face masks and makeup. Everything she pulled out of her closet she packed inside her big light blue suitcase. As soon as she finished, she turned off her lights, and fell asleep. Not even bothering to do anything else.

Mary-Lynnette was definitely not your typical teen.

**Okay, so that was my beginning. I'll write the others tomorrow. & I'll try to upload it before Thursday. I have to play in the Football games during half time cause I'm a band geek: p and yes I'm proud of it too! Anyways Saturday I'm going to Iowa City for a big competition. So wish me luck. I don't k now how well this story is going to take me, but if no one likes it, I will continue writing my other story. Any ways Ciao! –Angelica**

**OH! & any offers for a BETA? I might need one. K thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 The LegacyBVB

Chapter 2: The Legacy

Salut! I believe that's how its spelled...anyways, thanks to the amazing reviews I WILL be continuing this story ;D thanks guys, that fact that you guys took time to read this totally made my day!

To NightWorldAndRockMusic: I have actually been debating that, and I'll try my best to try and fit the other couples into the story somehow

Big shout to loveyDovey15 for being my first reviewer!

& also to NightWorldAndRockMusic, Amy (), HoaLotsAtla, glassangelrose you guys rock!

OH! & also wanted to let you guys know I get inspired by music a lot, that's why the title of the chapter is usually a song title. Last chapter was Kissin' In Cars by Pierce The Veil (amazing song. You guys should check it out!) & now these lyrics are from The Legacy by BVB. Enjoy!

"_Racing faster,  
>Escape disaster,<br>Partners in crime will leave their mark  
>We make our own way,<br>No thoughts of yesterday,  
>Black hearts of chrome and battle scars (chrome and battle scars)<br>Oh._

_The legacy,  
>Born from a dream,<br>On leather wings,  
>Rose from the streets,<br>With the hands on destiny,_

_We came from nothing,  
>But promise one thing,<br>We'll change the world with these guitars,  
>So listen closely,<br>And don't stop working,  
>No one can tell you who you are (tell you who you are)<br>Oh!" :D_

_Italics=thoughts _

Rashel POV:

My back hit the concrete floor. I had almost no strength left inside of me, but if I didn't get up the stupid vampire would win.

_No, _I thought to myself, _I will not let this thing beat me, and kill innocent people._ Managing to find strength I slowly rose up. My back was sort of sore, and I had serious scratch marks surrounding my arms and legs. I fought back, with whatever strength I could manage; I punched, kicked, I even managed to stab the beast in the eye until I grew tired.

The beast was still up. _Damn, he must be a newborn. _No lamia or older vampire would have enough energy to keep fighting me. Growing sleepy, and tired I decided to finish the beast.

Right now he was about 3 feet away from me, waiting for my n ext move. _I need to do this quick. Timmy would probably be awake by now._

Watching my every move the beast and I circled one another. He seemed rather dedicated into killing me, never once taking his eyes away from me. Suddenly, he lunged at me. My vision wasn't as defined as his, since he was a vampire and I a human; but that was enough time to get out of wooden stake out of my boots and stab it right in the heart.

_The kitten has claws._ I looked down at his dead body. He has dark hair with mesmerizing dark eyes; I must say he's beautiful. They all are. Every single vampire I have killed is inhumanly beautiful; and that's what made them so dangerous.

_I have to go find Timmy. Fast. And get out of here as soon as possible._

Roughly, I reached down and pulled the wooden stake out of the now dead corpse and walked out of the dark alley.

"Rashel! Help me Rashel!" suddenly came the cry of a child.

"Timmy? ...Timmy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I looked around in a circle and found no one.

"RASHEL, HELP ME!"

I ran around like a mad woman, hat was until I heard the heavy breathing behind me. Slowly I turned around.

"Hello, kitten." Said an un-imaginable voice.

Bam. I was struck by metal.

AN: Okay guys, everything in the story will be explained don't worry. In two days I will not be able to update Dx i have a marching thing at a football game, then on Saturday I got a marching competition. But I'll try and update tomorrow or Friday. Ciao! –Angelica


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to The Black ParadeMCR

**Oh, look who finally decides to update…**

**Well, I actually have some pretty good excuses! **

**I was in Mexico for a while...**

**Got a new laptop that my family bought, but my computer had EVERYTHING I had worked on...**

**High school, enough said.**

**I have a band concert I've been practicing for...**

**BUT I want to start getting on track with my stories. **

_Sometimes I get the feeling  
>She's watching over me<br>And other times I feel like I should go  
>And through it all, the rise and fall<br>The bodies in the streets  
>And when you're gone we want you all to know<em>

We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<br>Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
>And in my heart, I can't contain it<br>The anthem won't explain it

And while that sends you reeling  
>From decimated dreams<br>Your misery and hate will kill us all  
>So paint it black and take it back<br>Let's shout out loud and clear  
>Do you fight it to the end?<p>

We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on  
>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<br>Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on- My Chemical Romance :D

Rashel POV:

"Ow." I barely managed to grunt out. My head was throbbing; my back seemed to relax on the comforter someone had put me in. I looked down at my clothes, all blood stained. _For my sake, I hope it wasn't my blood. _I looked around, but all I could make out light shadow of a light shining through a door. _What the hell happened to me? Where's Timmy? Is he hurt? I'll kill the ba-_

The door opened.

"So, Sleeping Beauty decides to awake and charms us with her presence. Quinn will be pleased." _That voice. _It wasn't the voice of my attacker, but it wasn't entirely unknown. _Don't look, don't turn around. _

Uneasily, I turned and gasped. The man, well guy in front of me was tall, with ash-colored hair, and light green eyes. That wasn't the thing that had caught my attention though. _Ash Redfern, a lamia vampire was in front of me. _I've trained nearly my whole life to try and kill those stupid lamia vampires; because of them Timmy and I had no parents. _And they'll all pay for it. _

Mary-Lynnette POV:

As far as Mary-Lynnette can make up, is that she was sleeping. At least, she hoped she was. She dreamt of her new life with her brother in Nevada. Calm, and relaxing. No more worrying about what everyone thinks if she doesn't keep her families image up. Just her and her brother, Mark. In her dream, they stood outside of the gates of a church-like school that had a sign that read "Old Nevada Private School." She wore jeans and a grey sweater, nothing too flashy. The morning sun was shining brightly making it hard not to squint. As soon as the creaky gates open she took Marks hand and walked in.

That's when everything changed.

The wind picked up making her long brown hair fly everywhere, and even her sweater couldn't keep her warm from the cold air. She was about to call down to Mark, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Mark? Mark? This isn't funny Mark!"

Strong air filled her face, and it took a lot of strength to look away.

Suddenly, everything was replaced by a forest.

"So young, and naïve, aren't you Mary-Lynnette?"

"Who's there?" I cried out. The wind picked up, and the fact that she was surrounded by trees did not help.

"I'll be seeing you soon, darling."

The voice wasn't real. It was robot-like, impossible for a human to have.

"What are you?"

With a low growl the thing said:

"You'll find out soon enough my darling."

**So, I have no clue if I got the personalities right. But this is an original story so I'm going to make some twists. Sorry for an errors. Stay classy ;) see you soon.**


End file.
